


The Plan Part II

by seekingferret



Series: The Plan [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: In which Andie executes her plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts), [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts).



Andie's car- a nice Lexus, a far cry from the succession of Dodge Darts and other ostentatiously frumpy econoboxes Toby has insisted on driving long after his Ivy League professorial salary obviated their fiscal necessity- pulls up in front of the house that Andie still thinks of as Jefferson's Wyler's house.

"You can take the blindfold off," she says. "We're here. 

He doesn't take the blindfold off, or unbuckle his seatbelt, or do anything but sit in the passenger seat and look as fussily displeased as he always does. "At Jeff Wyler's house?"

She feels a familiar sting of annoyance pulse through her body. She rips the blindfold off his face, her fingers brushing against his soft forehead in the process. "Who tipped you off? Was it Josh? He swore he could keep a secret this time. I'll kill him. With my bare hands." She balls up her fists in mock anger. 

"You should know better than to let Josh in on a secret. But no, it wasn't Josh. Nobody tipped me off. I just... knew." Another rush sweeps her body. There was never any other man for her. Even if he has a magisterial way of stripping the fun out of everything she has ever done. She opens the passenger door and hauls him out of the car, a fire dancing in her heart. 

"Come on. The new owners won't let us in, but they said they wouldn't call the police if we went into the backyard." He follows, silently. His cheeks are still scowling, but his eyes are laughing. 

"I can see you covered all the bases."

"All but one. I tried everything I could think of, the whole team did, really, but none of us could figure out how to guarantee it."

"Guarantee what?"

"That when I asked you to marry me again, you'd actually say yes." Her knees are not as young as they once were, but they're still limber enough for her to plant her knee in the grass and pull the ring out of her pocket. A twinge runs through her back that might be sciatica. "Toby Ziegler, will you marry me again? Next week, for your seventieth birthday?"

The pause before he says yes is one of the most agonizing moments of Andie's whole life.


End file.
